In search of "Peace" Chapter 1
by Ryokun
Summary: The begining of a 24 part series (Its complete but will update a chapter once every few days or so) Some parts are shorter then others while others are long.
1. Default Chapter

(Kaitlin is owned by her repescted creator

(Kaitlin is owned by her repescted creator. Nick and Nikki belong to

both her and myself)

Once again another Friday fury has come and gone. Most of the fans

have left. Thoes who remain try desprately to attain autographs from

thier favorite fighters. Inside the Locker room is completely empty.

the fighters have left to resume their daily chores of life*

*CLANG!*

Yet, one person remains. Ryokun stands infrom of what slightly

remains of his locker. The once block of heavy metal now reduced to

dents and chiped edges. Ryoku forces himself to stop the barrage

and sits down. Though The team he was on for the heaven Vs Hell

match won, he couldn't find any joy in it. His best friend Kris had

been injured. Frusrated he sends a punch against the locker

shattering the door. He should have been there to help her. Once

again in his life he couldn't do anything when he was needed. First it

was Ryoku and the damage he caused with his family. Though

Ryokun manages to regain faith in the eyes of the public, He knows

that Ryoku is still around waiting for nother chance to strike.

Ryokun sighs as he give a glance toward the paper showing the next

Friday fury. He has to go against his own friends. Usualy he'd enjoy

something like this. However situations are diffrent. There's more on

the line then simply winning and losing. Shawn has Questioned his

Loyalty and beliefs. He never had to experince the turmoil and fear of

being forced to live by the moment. Never knowing if it would all end

or not. Having no choice but to Take any type of jobs avalible in

order for survival. What does he know about anything? Besides that,

there's Kris. She's been taken a hard beating as of late. He doesn't

want to be the cause of more pain. Yet It's a match and Ryo has to

fight with all he has or there's no point in fighting. Ryo forces himself

up and slowly makes his way out of the uctf arena. There's no point

staying any longer. There's People waiting for him and he must go to

them.

--------------------

*anime city hospital*

The hospital is said to be one of the best run places in the world.

This is due to the fact that they recive much "Buisness" Around here.

This is due to the fact that it's situated near the uctf arena and

when a fighter is injured they're the first on call. Suprisingly it still

looks as if it was never been used before. the walls are sharp and

flawless, while the floors are near spotless. People come and go

checking on family or friends. In addition this hospital has one of the

largest staff around. You can't go around a conor without seeing at

least 1 doctor and a couple of nurses in a hall at any giving time.

Ryokun enters and walks up to the information desk.

Nurse: May I help you? ^_^

Ryokun: *solom look* Yes.. I'd like to see my family if possible.

Nurse: Of course. With family you're allowed to stay here as long as

you desire. They're in room 253

Ryokun: Thanks.

Nurse: No problem. ^_^

Ryokun leaves the nurse for his destination. Once he arrives, he

slowly opens the door. Checking in There's three beds in the room.

Nick in the first one while Nikki was in the third and kaitlin in the

second. as quietly as possible Ryokun walks up to them. . None of

then in the best of health. Nikki Having multiple bursies and cuts,

Kaitling has a few cast on due to torn muscle and broken bones. Nick

However suffered the most. His body fully incased in plaster and in a

coma. The docor has told Ryo that there's a possibility that Nick will

never wake up again.

Nikki: *stirs a bit slowly waking up*uh.... Dad..?

Ryokun: *walks up next to her bed* I'm here.. 

Nikki: Why...? Why did all of this had to happen?

Ryokun: I can't answer that... 

Nikki: Will Mom and Nick be alright?

Ryokun: .....

Nikki: Dad..?

Ryokun: I can't say.. I promise thing'll change soon... Haven't figure

completely how it will. I can only hope you can forgive me if it turns

out to be the worng choice. *lightly kisses her hand* I'll love you no

matter what happens in our life.. *getting up he walks over to the

window. He gives a glance to Nick.* Grow strong little one.. Plese

keep you mother and sister safe.. *opening the window, he flys out

and closes the window heading out across the moonlight night. Just

then a figure flys toward him.. Ryokun already know's who it is yet

continues onward.

Ryoku: So... you're planing on doing it after all. You know it won't

work.

Ryokun: I'll never know if I don't give it a shot.. *coldly looks over at

Ryoku* Why would you care anyway?

Ryoku: *chuckles* Who ever said I did? Yet, I'm suprised you'll take

such brash action. However That's not why I'm here... You know

fully well why I'm here tonight.

Ryokun: *stops and turns to face Ryoku* .....

Ryoku: The Emerald of Chaos can only be harnessed by one person

at any given time... You're willing to sacrifice your own soul to gain

it's abilities.

Ryokun: If I must...

Ryoku: *smirks* You wouldn't dare to.. You're held back by your

emotions. There's no way you'll ever do it. Why don't you give it to

one who has the will to do such an act?

Ryokun: Such as yourself I take it...

Ryoku: Of course

Ryokun: I must have hit you a bit to hard.. If you think that I'd

willingly give this away to you...

Ryoku: Last time I under estimated you.. Now I will fight with

everything I have to gain what is rightfully mine.

Ryokun: *closes his eyes and concentrates. He pulls out the emerald

and holds it in his hands. An aura slowly forms around it as the

Emerald get's incased in a sphere of energy* *ryokun tosses it into

the air and it stay still floating above* The only way you'll attain

that is through my dead body.

Ryoku: Anything it take... *gets into his fighting stance*

Ryokun: *does the same* 

After a few minutes of silence they charge at each other. Once

again the war between Ryokun and Kakarott resume once again. This

time there will be no retreat and no surrender. The winner will take

everything while the loser will be forgotten in the unforgiving span of

time.

(TBC)


	2. Chapter 2

(Kaitlin is owned by her repescted creator

After a quick series of exchanges Ryokun and Ryoku break off from

each other. They've been at it for who know how long. both knowing

that the other will next yeild in this fight. A small Grin creeps on

Ryoku's face.

Ryoku: :] You haven't got a clue as to what my full potential has to

offer. Yes, our styles are obviously diffrent...

Ryokun: What's the point in all of this observation?

Ryoku: I notice one thing... You Have spent way too much time

focusing on your saiyan abuilities that you've negleted your Brood

blood!

Ryokun: What's that supposed to mean?!

Ryoku: Why don't I show you... *with a howl like scream Ryoku's

body begings to change. His size increase dramatically. No longer

having any human like qualities as he changes into a black dragon.

His claws breaking through the soft dirt.*

Ryokun: O_O!

Ryoku: :] *fires a blast of energy from his mouth, which Ryokun

barely manages to dodge in time. Continuing his assult, Ryoku quickly

brings a claw up and swings directly at Ryokun's head*

Ryokun: Gah!! _!! *Manages not to be decapitated, unfortunately

his ches takes the aura of a super saiyan flares around

himself* 

Ryokun: *closes his eyes* Is that so....?

Ryoku: of course.. Now just stay there and let me finish you off....

*stabs his claws straight for Ryokun's heart*

Ryokun: .......... *CLANG!*

Ryoku: X_X 

At the final second before the blow strikes, Ryokun had drwan his

sword and made an upward thrust. Just that simple action results in

a dragon claw to land 30 ft from where the two combatants stood.

Ryoku: _! *holding a stump on his right arm* You bastard!

Ryokun: There's is more to a battle then just simple power.. Goku taught me that.. You need to have more. The desire to win must lie within. Without that, there's no focus to channel that power. Ruyoku: I' not here for a damn lecture :|! Die!! *Fires a blast from his mouth once again* Ryokun: *Dodges with ease* With out the desire, one's force of will isn't completely behind his attacks... There's is no hope for you.. *Powers up with his Jakinoha x3* Ryoku: O_O!? Ryokun: May you rest in peice where ever you may be sent... *cups his hands infront of himself as he fires a Kamehameha straight at Ryoku* *BOOOOOOOM!!* Ryoku: O_O;;........ X_X *his eye's roll up as his body collapses to the ground. his body shimmers slight as it reverts into a small child like dragon. No signs of life are visible from his body* Ryokun: Goodbye.... My "Brother" *leaping into the air, he grabs the bag and flys off toward his destination. with out any more distractions... he hopes that what Ryoku doesn't come to pass.. for if he fails in this, he could unleash something far worse then Kakarott ever was*... (TBC)


End file.
